no longer
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Karena wajah Kakashi yang selalu ditutupi oleh masker dan ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat secara langsung wajahnya yang asli, Yugao berjanji ia akan mulai mencintai seseorang yang semula ia kagumi. [ Kakashi x Yugao ]


**NO LONGER**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Dengan buket bunga mawar merah beserta bunga _daisy_ di dalamnya, Yugao masih enggan menyimpan buket bunga di atas monumen tersebut.

Yang jelas, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia masih belum bisa melepas semua belenggu akan Hayate Gekko yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya, terlalu nyata bahkan terlalu berat untuk dilupakan.

Terik matahari yang menghiasi hari cerah di Konoha turut serta menemaninya, seperti menolak dirinya untuk selalu dalam keadaan terpuruk atau bahkan mengingat satu hal pun dari kekasihnya yang telah mendahuluinya pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa sembarangan ia sambangi.

"Memang bagus untukmu mengenangnya, tapi bukankah itu buruk untuk terus menerus mengingatnya dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semua yang terjadi padanya?"

Suara yang tampak malas itu terdengar begitu jelas dari sisi belakang tempat dimana ia berdiri. Sesaat Yugao menolehkan kepalanya, ada Rokudaime Hokage yang berdiri disana, tampa embel-embel Hokage yang melekat dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanya berpakaian layaknya Jounin pada umumnya.

"Kakashi-_senpai_."

"Hari yang cerah seperti ini tidak cocok untuk wanita sepertimu menangis."

Tak berselang lama, Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya, meletakkan dua tangkai bunga di atas monumen tersebut.

"Untuk Rin serta Obito, bukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Kau bahkan sudah hapal dengan nama orang-orang yang kukirimi bunga."

Dari balik saku Jouninnya, ia mengeluarkan dua tangkai bunga lainnya, meletakannya di sisi monumen yang lainnya.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Ayah dan Ibuku."

Yugao sedikit tersentak. Dalam tatapannya, ini baru pertama kalinya salah satu seniornya itu mengungkap rasa hormatnya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Atau entah karena ini pertama kalinya ia berpapasan dengan Kakashi yang membawa tangkai bunga lain untuk kedua orangtuanya?

"Kau tiba lebih dulu dariku. Kenapa belum menyimpan buket bungamu?"

Yugao berjongkok, menyimpan buket bunga itu dan menangkupkan kedua jemari-jemarinya, berdoa bersama Kakashi di sebelahnya, dan menutup kedua matanya.

Angin berhembus menyapa keduanya, bagai membawa sesuatu yang baru.

"Pekerjaan sebagai Rokudaime Hokage pasti membuatmu lelah, bukan?" tanyanya setelah keduanya selesai berdoa.

"Yah, tak kusangka bahwa pekerjaan sebagai Hokage seberat ini. Bahkan tak ada waktu untuk membaca ulang buku seri _Icha Icha_," jawabnya yang membuat Yugao sedikit tertawa.

"Itu adalah hukuman untuk orang yang cukup mesum sepertimu."

"Sampai-sampai sulit bagiku menemukan wanita yang bisa kunikahkan. Beruntungnya Shodai-_sama_, Sandaime-_sama_ dan Yondaime-_sama_ yang mendapatkan istri," lanjutnya sembari mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit cerah dengan burung yang berterbangan di antaranya.

Yugao tersenyum, "Kuharap kau bisa menemukannya suatu saat. Masih banyak wanita Konoha yang bukan dari kalangan Shinobi yang hendak dinikahkan oleh seorang Hokage seprtimu."

Saat ia tak sadar dirinya berjalan beberapa langkah lebih cepat dari Kakashi, langkahnya terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Bersamaan saat dirinya menorehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ada Kakashi disana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Alis Yugao bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu, _senpai_?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika dirimu sendiri dinikahkan oleh seorang Rokudaime Hokage?"

Yugao membeku. Jika saja Kakashi tak menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti saat ini, bisa saja ia mengajukan canda gurau padanya.

"Hayate sudah tak ada. Kau bahkan tak tahu lamanya diriku menaruh rasa ini padamu."

Yugao tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah satu-satunya seniornya saat mereka berada di dalam ANBU yang menjadi atasannya secara langsung. Kakashi pula lah yang menjadi salah satunya panutan bagi dirinya karena banyaknya hal yang patut dicontoh darinya.

"Jika saja aku mengungkapkan hal ini lebih awal, sejak kau masuk ke ANBU untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, apakah aku kurang jelas untuk mendeskripsikannya?"

Kakashi memang orang yang tidak pandai untuk menggambarkan perasaannya, apalagi urusan percintaan macam ini.

"Kakashi-_senpai_, aku-"

"Tidak. Bukan masalah jika kau memang masih tidak bisa melupakan Hayate. Tapi, memulai kehidupan baru bukanlah sesuatu pilihan yang salah, bukan? Lagipula, ini sudah 10 tahun lamanya sejak kematian Hayate." Genggaman Kakashi semakin erat dirasakannya. Ia tahu, Kakashi sedang berusaha untuk mengutatakan kebenarannya.

"Aku belum siap."

Saat tiga kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, bersamaan dengan itu pula Yugao lebih memilih untuk menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan mengharuskan kau menjawabnya saat ini," jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Kau kuberi waktu untuk menjawabnya, seberapa lama pun kau menginginkannya."

Genggaman Kakashi terlepas. Saat melewati Yugao yang berdiri dengan sejuta pikirannya di depan, Kakashi mendaratkan tangannya di atas helaian-helaian ungu Yugao.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi disini."

* * *

Hari-hari berlanjut seperti biasa. Setelah insiden yang terjadi pada Yugao yang mengakibatkan dirinya tak bisa bertarung lagi, kini ia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di ANBU dan menjalankan misi-misi layaknya waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Dengan topeng miliknya yang untuk kesekian kalinya melekat guna menyembunyikan identitasnya bagi musuh di luar sana, ia bersiap menjalankan misinya.

Beberapa kali, pikirannya gusar.

Kini, permintaan Kakashi yang beberapa hari lalu diucapkannya langsung selalu terngiang, sama seperti halnya saat dirinya masih dalam masa berkabung atas kematian kekasihnya.

"Yugao, kau ditugaskan untuk mengawal Rokudaime-_sama_ ke desa Suna." Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, jantungnya semakin berdebar karena lagi-lagi ia akan bertemu Kakashi.

Sebenarnya, ia lebih gusar saat memikirkan bagaimana jika pria berambut _silver _itu menagih jawabannya.

* * *

"Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Yugao tersentak karena saat yang bersamaan, Kakashi menyentuh dahi Yugao yang dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Rokudaime-_sama_. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir," jawabnya dengan tegas, sekaligus menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Baiklah. Dan jangan aku panggil Rokudaime-_sama_, kurasa panggilan kita sebagai _senpai-kouhai_ lebih baik." Kakashi menjawab sambil kembali menarik tangannya dari dahi Yugao.

"Kuharap, kau tidak gugup," lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan bertemu di depan monumen lagi untuk mendengar jawabanmu. Kita akan segera menuju Suna sekarang."

Saat Kakashi hendak meninggalkannya di dalam ruangannya, Yugao berbalik.

"Tunggu."

Pergelangan tangan Kakashi yang hendak memutar kenop pintu terhenti.

"Hm?"

"Aku…"

"Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang."

Pupil Kakashi membesar. Ia berjalan mendekati Yugao yang semula di belakangnya.

"Aku mau."

Ada rasa aneh yang menggelitik setelah Yugao mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kakashi-_senpai_ benar. Akan lebih baik jika aku tak membelenggu diriku sendiri dengan masa lalu." Yugao berkata seraya menatap Kakashi, dengan tatapan yang tegas seperti halnya yang Kakashi tahu saat wanita itu menjalankan misinya.

Lagi-lagi, Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Kuharap kau tidak memaksakan perasaanmu."

"Aku selalu mengagumi Kakashi-_senpai_ sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Terima kasih."

Kakashi mendekat. Kini, jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja. Tepat di depan Yugao, jemari-jemari Kakashi bergerak menuju ujung masker yang berada di hidung mancungnya. Ia membukanya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman tepat di dahi Yugao.

"Kuharap kau tulus dengan perasaanmu."

Karena wajah Kakashi yang selalu ditutupi oleh masker dan ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat secara langsung wajahnya yang asli, Yugao berjanji ia akan mulai mencintai seseorang yang semula ia kagumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's note :

_Seriously_, fandom Kakashi x Yugao ini sangat jarang dan _idk why I love this pair so much _(secara memang saya suka _crack pair_, tapi Kakashi x Yugao ini banyak _scene_ barengan, kok) Memang sampai sampai detik ini pun tak ada tanda-tanda Kakashi akan menikah atau bahkan menyukai seseorang, begitu pula Yugao yang notabene susah _move on_.

Jujur saja, dari awal sejak di film Naruto kecil, _moment_ Kakashi dan Yugao yang berdiri di depan monumen sebelum menghadiri pemakaman Hokage ke tiga itu sudah membuat saya tertarik dengan _pair _ini (sebelum saya tahu juga bahwa Yugao adalah kekasih dari Hayate.) Dan setelah me_rewatch_ Naruto kecil hingga Naruto _shippuden_ yang lagi-lagi menampilkan Kakashi dan Yugao (apalagi tentang _flashback _Yamato deengan interaksi keduanya yang cukup banyak) itu benar-benar membuat saya sekali lagi jatuh cinta dengan pair ini.

Dan disini, saya ingin tahu, ada lagi kah yang menyukai _pair _ini selain saya? T_T

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
